


【starscream/bumblebee】Punishment

by Yuxia2727



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxia2727/pseuds/Yuxia2727
Summary: Idw红蜘蛛x08动画大黄蜂，跨宇宙道具拆。*两个都是成年人。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【starscream/bumblebee】Punishment

“……你确定真的要这样吗？”

大黄蜂双手撑住充电床的边缘，尽可能地放松身体，然后颤抖地想要站起来。却不曾想体内那个东西因为这个动作猛地撞上了甬道，敏感节点被重重的擦过，大黄蜂当即又跌坐回床上。他抬起头，有点恼怒地瞪起坐在办公桌前的罪魁祸首。

“当然，非常确定。”

后者抬起头，颇为愉快地望着大黄蜂的窘状。这位红蓝相见的飞行者此时心情很不错，非常不错。有什么比教训一个不让自己省心的混小子更能让他心情舒畅呢？

“可是……嗯……你就这样让我走回去？！”

喘息了几声，黄色小机子抬起头，委屈地叫喊起来:“这算什么？惩罚吗？”

“很高兴你还能意识到这是惩罚。”飞行者站了起来，走出了办公桌座位:

“我想，昨天晚上要不是某个放荡又饥渴的小家伙无视我的警告，像只发情的石油兔子一样缠在我身上，我昨晚的计划也不会被打乱，也不用在侍候完某个烦人的小家伙后就开始连夜工作，甚至持续到今天早上。嗯？你觉得呢？”

随着对方的逼近，大黄蜂有点慌乱地向后挪了挪位置。在听完接收器里传来的质问后，他又心虚地低下了头——昨晚他确实有点放纵了，但是火种源在上，红蜘蛛不是也很享受吗！他昨晚还射了自己几次，把自己的次级油箱塞的满满的，凭什么一转眼就翻脸，现在就全成他大黄蜂的错了？

“让我猜猜你那小的可怜的脑模块现在在想什么？无非是‘昨晚红蜘蛛也很享受’、‘怎么全是我的错’之类的话吧？……怎么？我猜对了？”

大黄蜂更心虚了，在红蜘蛛投下的阴影里努力把自己缩成一团。随着身体反应骤然缩紧的甬道一下子把体内的玩意吮吸地紧紧的，大黄蜂差点叫出声。

观察了一下小机子的反应，红蜘蛛冷笑一声，优雅地转了个身:“既然你这么喜欢被拆，那么今天一天就让你被拆个够好了。就像我刚刚说的那样，好好含着你体内的东西，然后回去和你那群伙伴一起，不被他们发现地度过今天整天。”

“我保证，你会很快乐的。”

“……”大黄蜂张大了嘴巴就要抗议，还没来得及出声就被红蜘蛛打断了:“啊还有，我刚刚给你的后挡板加了密码锁，没有我的密码你是打不开的，你就尽管享受吧。或者你也可以去找你们队伍里那个什么……救护车？来开锁，如果你想被人发现你居然在体内塞了一个可动输出假体的话。”

“当然了，你也可以来求我，我会很期待的。”

看着红蜘蛛恶劣的微笑，大黄蜂一气打不过来，挺直身体狠狠骂道:“红蜘蛛你这个变态蠢货！呸，我才不需要你的什么破密码！不就一个……一个小玩具！我自己就能搞定！”

说着他咔咔几下变形为小轿车，抖了几下后冲了出去。大黄蜂小个子的身材帮了他的忙，使他即使是汽车形态也能顺畅地通过大型机住处的房门。

对着小情人气愤离去的背影，红蜘蛛只是悠然自得地背手看着。对奸诈阴险的前空军指挥官来说，对局势的操纵和对手的心理变化的洞察力使得他显得游刃有余。战场上的敌人都未必能赢他，更何况是他稚嫩天真的小战士。

大黄蜂还是太嫩了。抿了口摆在桌上的高纯，红蜘蛛冷静地想着。不知道大概多长时间就会跑来找自己求饶？

他相信对方不会让他失望的。

…………………………

“大黄蜂？你今天是怎么了？”

隔板疑惑地问道。某位调皮的小机子自今天早上回来后就很不对劲。据大黄蜂自己说昨晚是偷偷跑去赛车了，请隔板帮他保密。

开始隔板也没多想，尽管因为担心朋友的安危他连训带劝了大黄蜂几句，都被后者嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍过去了，大个子虽然有点生气但也无可奈何。本来以为没什么事，现在看小机子一动不动的待在那里的样子，莫非是赛车撞到了哪里？

“额啊……不，没什么哈哈！”察觉到朋友关心的目光，大黄蜂猛的回过神来，慌张的摆手示意。

“真的？可你今天怎么一动不动的？要不叫救护车来帮你看一下吧？”

“不！我没事的，呃刚刚只是有点累了，我坐一会就好！”

大黄蜂差点跳起来。体内坚硬的输出假体正硬硬的顶在自己的甬道内壁上，大黄蜂觉得自己的润滑液都要流出来了。

好大……好硬……

抿了抿嘴，大黄蜂假装平静地站了起来:“我现在感觉好多了，你让我自己再待一会就好……哦，拜托，千万不要告诉其他人，你不会忍心看救护车用他的扳手敲我的头吧？”

隔板怀疑地盯着大黄蜂挂着可怜兮兮表情的面甲，直到大黄蜂冷凝液都快流下来了，他才慢吞吞地说道:

“嗯那好吧，我先去帮擎天柱的忙，他刚刚叫我去那边修一下东西。看来赛车不仅不安全，还会损害你的精力，你可要记得下次不要再这么做了，太危险了……”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

看着隔板离去的背影，大黄蜂松了一口气。终于……可算糊弄过……

*大黄蜂。*

！！

通讯内线里传来的这声呼喊让大黄蜂一个激灵。大黄蜂身体一抖，体内的输出假体也随之一抖，重重的撞上了体内的油箱垫片。

啊……碰到了……

大黄蜂光学镜猛地瞪大了。他浑身哆嗦，双腿一软便不受控制地跪了下来。要不是他以惊人的反应速度瞬间关上了自己的发声器，此时他的尖叫声早已传遍整个基地。同时大黄蜂感觉的到，随着刚刚剧烈的一顶，自己早已充能完毕的输出管喷出了什么东西。

他过载了。

*大黄蜂？你在吗？*

大黄蜂浑身发软，清洁液因刚刚的机体反应不受控制地流出，他努力抬起头，视野已经是一片模糊，根本看不清四周。他恍惚了一会，才反应过来这是自己的内线通讯传来的讯息。

这毫无疑问是红蜘蛛的声音。

大黄蜂抖了几下，内置散热扇开单最大，呼呼地响了起来。吞了好几口电解液，好不容易控制住自己，小机子随即打开了内线，毫不犹豫地开始了痛骂:

*红蜘蛛！！你他渣的炉渣！！挨激光枪的家伙！！垃圾玩意！*

*嗯……怎么？情绪那么激动？我打扰到你‘享受’了？*

*你！你还好意思说！快滚开！*

听着那头传来的小机子近乎咆哮的回应，红蜘蛛忍不住笑了起来。飞行者把手支到桌上，单手撑住下巴，暧昧道:

*怎么？让我猜猜，你被‘小玩具’搞过载了？*

*你！……*

*哈……目前还没有被发现是吧？啊啊，我知道的，要是被发现你可不止这种反应了，恐怕会羞愧到直接撞墙就跑了。不知道你的那些同伴如果知道外表看起来最单纯无知的你，居然体内埋了这么大一个输出假体，一边沉迷于过载的快感一边若无其事的和他们打交道，会是什么感想？*

*……闭嘴！闭嘴！*

*唔……不过到现在为止，你还没有哭着跑过来找我，耐力可嘉。为了奖励你，我们玩一个小游戏怎么样？*

*闭……游戏？*

听着对方的反问，红蜘蛛低低的笑了了一下。他鲜红的光学镜眯了一下，目光暗沉地看向了窗外:

*一个……小小的游戏。如果你赢了我就告诉你密码，如果你输了，那我就给你一点惩罚。怎么样，很简单的规则是吧？当然了，你也可以选择不玩。不过我希望你还没忘记一件事，那就是你体内那个‘小玩具’是可动的……怎么样，你觉得如何？”

听着内线那头装模作样的询问，大黄蜂气恼地只想一拳锤上红蜘蛛的头。这明摆着就是威胁！他当初怎么就找上了这么一个恶劣会欺负人的变态！！……好吧，他想起来了，他最初之所以会和红蜘蛛在一起还是因为红蜘蛛的技术够好。小机子的初夜就是给了红蜘蛛，被对方的技术弄的欲生欲死后就爱上了这种感觉，却完全没料到今天会有这种后果。

*怎么样，你想好了吗？*

听到内线那头的询问，大黄蜂才猛地回过神来。好胜心推搡着让小机子立刻应下，然而和红蜘蛛长久相处下来被锻炼出敏锐反射弧的脑模块却提醒着他，这只不过是红蜘蛛的又一次恶意的玩弄。红蜘蛛就是这样的，阴险狡诈，圆滑灵巧，他善于也乐于利用自己高超的语言技巧和谋略让对手不知不觉就踏下自己设的陷阱，一点一点地把人逼至自己所织的网笼中。以往和红蜘蛛“游戏”后所带来的惨痛经验教训从芯中浮现，大黄蜂犹豫起来。

最终，挣扎许久的大黄蜂自暴自弃的一把抱住了自己的脑袋。他沮丧地低下了头，认命的回复道:

*不玩了，我认输了。*

*嗯？*

*不玩啦不玩啦！我认输就是了！反正不论怎么玩我都赢不过你的，你就是在捉弄我而已！*

红蜘蛛楞了一下，随即反应过来，觉得略微有些好笑。看来他的小情人还挺有自知之明，知道自己还远远玩不过自己。红蜘蛛只是觉得有些遗憾，他刚刚想到的好主意就这么泡空了，真可惜啊……如果大黄蜂答应了，说不定他还能欣赏到一出好戏。

不过，红蜘蛛可不会轻易地放过他的小情人。他还记得自己最初的目的是什么，不狠狠教训一下大黄蜂，对方怎么能深刻地认识到自己的错误呢？

*你不玩？那行吧，毕竟我也不会强迫别人去做不喜欢做的事。不过你知道的，对应的惩罚可不能少……*

……………………

所以说，为什么事情会变成这样？！

大黄蜂坐在基地冰冷平滑的地板上，把整个身子都缩在了了一桶油罐的后面。他咬着嘴唇，努力地套弄着自己的输出管，整个机体因为这个暴露于公众视野下的行为而发着抖。

*不行！红蜘蛛……我不行啊！这实在太……*

*太什么？羞耻？哦拜托，你在我的充电床上的时候可完全不是这种反应的。不过是稍微、稍微开放了一点，你就不行了？*

大黄蜂对红蜘蛛戏谑的态度感到一阵恼怒，他怎么能这样？明明提要求的也是他现在反过来责怪我？大黄蜂忿忿不平地哼了一声，不再理会内线那头的家伙，转而专心于自己手上的“任务”。

基地里的人都去基地的另一边去修东西，此时这个库房里除了大黄蜂没有其他人。寂静的空间里除了大黄蜂的一两声难以遏制的喘息，再也没有其他动静。小机子跪坐在地上，一旁放着自己被拆下的前挡板，另一旁倒了瓶机体润滑液。他的双手粘满了润滑液，此时正在不断抚弄着自己的输出管。然而无论大黄蜂怎么努力，怎么套弄，他的输出管依然毫无动静。

此时红蜘蛛欠揍的声音适时地响了起来:

*大黄蜂，怎么，还是做不到吗？*

哼。自尊心强的小机子面甲发烫，扭过头没有应对。红蜘蛛却没有放过他，兀自说了起来:

*是因为接口没有得到抚慰吗？啧啧，大黄蜂，你真是没救了。你说，你是从什么时候起变成不被别人拆就过载不了的体质呢？还是说你本性就是这么个小婊子，一天到晚就只是在想着如何扭着腰吸引别人进入你那湿透了的接口？*

*红蜘蛛，你给我闭嘴！你你你……怎么这么下流！*大黄蜂被对方直白放荡的话给震惊了，连忙打断对方进一步的话语。他难堪地护住自己的对接处，嘴上还是倔强地不肯服软:

*我……我才没有那么下流！红蜘蛛你给我等着，我自己一个人就能做好，我才不需要你那没有什么用的输出管！*

*真的？*红蜘蛛的话语近乎甜腻，他压低声音反问道:

*你真的——不需要我？你不想有一根输出管插入你那已经湿透了的接口？想想看，你的接口里面肯定已经被输出假体搞得一塌糊涂了，我稍微一动，你分泌出的润滑液就会被我的输出管挤出来。我会用力地抽插，挤弄，摩挲你的油箱垫片，你知道你那里有多敏感吧？我稍微一顶弄，你就受不了的想哭……*

大黄蜂浑身机体温度升瞬间升高，他不得不把内置风扇调到最大功率。对方泛着甜意的话一丝丝地钻进小机子的接收器中，深入脑模块，刺激着小机子的神经。他想让红蜘蛛闭嘴，但是却怎么也说不出口，最终只能听着红蜘蛛继续道:

*……你会哭着求饶，但是我不会放过你，我会把你抱起来，在你体内横冲直撞，完全不顾你的感受，就像对待服务机器一样使用你。我还会放肆地玩弄你全身的部位，你的胸甲连接处的线路是最敏感脆弱的，我就专门挑出它们来玩弄，释放电流来苛责它们，让你哭着想要挣扎……我还会玩弄你的输出管，就像……你现在对待你的输出管一样。*

*来，低头，仔细看，看到你输出管上面的螺旋状凸起了吗？对，握住它们，顺着沟壑滑动……*

红蜘蛛的声音带着蛊惑，小机子不知不觉就照着红蜘蛛所说的做了起来。

*……然后仔细地爱抚，一般机的输出管上表面部分的传输节点会比较多，你应该能感受到吧？……好，真乖，继续，别忘了要仔细地照顾上面的沟壑。*

大黄蜂咽呜了一声。快感一点一点传输了上来，刺激着他的线路，大黄蜂觉得自己的腿部开始发麻了。而那头的红蜘蛛还在循循善诱，仿佛在教导着不谙世事的幼生体:

*现在你看一下你的输出管，它的前段是不是有冠状的部分？对……爱抚它，你能感受到触电般的快感吧？……速度快一点，啊，别忘了前面的端口，用你的手指扣弄它……嗯？太刺激了？不行啊，不能停下来，继续吧。*

“啊……嗯啊……”

大黄蜂忘情地小声呻吟起来，他已经顾不上会不会被同伴发现了。被别人一边听着一边自拆已经让大黄蜂够羞耻了，而在随时可能会被发现的地方做这种事情更是让大黄蜂觉得既害怕又兴奋。然而，前端输出管的快感越强烈，大黄蜂接口处的不满足感也越发明显。瘙痒感从被锁住的后挡板处传来，犹如小虫般啃食着大黄蜂的神经。小机子的每一条线路都仿佛被情欲所浸泡，两条腿也焦躁不安地磨蹭起地板来。

还差一点……就差一点……

这时候，预算好时机的红蜘蛛伸手按下了某个开关。一直深埋与大黄蜂体内的输出假体突然震动起来，一下子狠狠擦过了敏感的传输节点，把正在过载边缘的大黄蜂带向了高峰。在红蜘蛛低低的笑声中，大黄蜂弓起身体，不受控制地发出了一声高亢的尖叫，输出管也随之喷射出一股乳白色的输出液。

过载后的小机子无力地倒在地上，疲惫感和接口处的空虚感几乎将他压垮了。他断断续续地向内线那头的情人祈求起来:

*红蜘蛛……我需要你……红蜘蛛！*

*做得还不错，大黄蜂……现在，过来我这里吧。*

…………………………

“怎么？还是不太高兴？”

红蜘蛛向坐在充电床上的大黄蜂发问。大黄蜂气鼓鼓地扭过头，不肯看他。

红蜘蛛对小情人这种无声的抗议回以轻蔑的一笑，然后伸手一推，就把小型机按倒在了充电床上。

前霸天虎空军指挥官雷厉风行，把身下小机子按倒后立刻开始给对方的挡板进行解密。

只听“咔”的一声，大黄蜂的后挡板在解密完成后就自动开启了。随着挡板开启的，还有一小股润滑液的流出，从挡板间隙依稀可见大黄蜂粉色的保护叶片。

不顾小机子的尖叫，红蜘蛛毫不客气的一把扯起对方的挡板，顺手扔到了脑后。

没了挡板的遮拦，大黄蜂的接口状况在红蜘蛛面前一览无遗:粉色的保护叶片因为甬道里面被塞了东西而微微张着，随着红蜘蛛的视线而收缩着;透明的润滑液濡湿了整个接口，并且还在不断往外流;前端那小巧的输出管已经充能完毕，此时正颤颤巍巍的挺立着。

“真可爱。”红蜘蛛嘀咕了一声，伸手爱抚上大黄蜂湿透了的接口，换来对方一声不成调的啜泣。

“嗯？怎么？舒服吗？放松点，你这样我都没办法拿出来了。来，听话。”

红蜘蛛放缓了声音，循循善诱着，一只手安慰的抚上小机子的后背，另一只手试探着伸入后者湿润紧致接口。

“……嗯……”大黄蜂咽哽了一声，努力配合对方放松自己的机体。

可以说，红蜘蛛的手指和输出假体带来的感觉完全不一样。作为情场老手，身经百战的红蜘蛛很清楚如何才能让别机达到快乐的最顶点。他伸长手指，略显强硬地挤开柔嫩的保护叶片，然后富有技巧的在他的体内探索爱抚起来。摩挲着大黄蜂被润滑液搞得黏糊糊的软金属内壁，红蜘蛛时不时释放出些许微小电流来刺激大黄蜂，或者突然停下，然后精准地按压上大黄蜂的敏感节点，换来后者一声绷紧了的呻吟。

等他终于摸索到大黄蜂体内的输出假体时，后者已经被他高超的挑逗技巧玩弄的全身无力，只能睁圆了一双光学镜，迷蒙的望着他。

“啧，娇生惯养的家伙，这么快就不行了？”

大黄蜂委屈地扁了扁嘴，就要说什么，就被体内突然的异变吓了一跳:红蜘蛛碰到了那个输出假体，此时正把它往外扯扯着。

“！等……哈啊，等等红蜘蛛，太快了……红蜘蛛，红——”

大黄蜂仰起头，发出一声尖叫。红蜘蛛没有理会他的哀求，一口气把深埋在对方体内的小玩具扯了出来。本就敏感到极点的机体又遭受这种刺激，再也承受不住了，就这样迎来了今天的第三次过载。大黄蜂早已蓄势待发的输出管的端口猛地喷射出一股荧蓝色的次级交换液，接口剧烈收缩着，红蜘蛛可以看到对方身体哆嗦着，光学镜猛地一暗，紧接着就无力地倒在了一旁。

“……这就下线了？”红蜘蛛好气又好笑的伸手弹了下小机子的输出管。“明明重头戏都还没开始……来，快点起来咯。”

大黄蜂并没能下线多久，就被红蜘蛛强制重启了。看着对方近在咫尺的面甲，大黄蜂第一次觉得飞行者美丽的面孔是那么可怕:“哈……红，红蜘蛛，晚上好啊。我们这是……结束了？”

“还早着呢。”红蜘蛛凑近大黄蜂，捏了捏小家伙的脸颊:“毕竟我还没有做你最喜欢的事，你说对吧？”

“不哈哈哈……那什么……嗯额……”

红蜘蛛吻上大黄蜂，把所有话语都堵回了对方肚子里。他仔细地舔舐着小机子的口腔内壁，金属舌热切地和对方的纠缠起来，时不时用舌尖轻舐起对方敏感的金属黏膜。大黄蜂被这深入的吻亲的迷迷糊糊，不知不觉就跟着红蜘蛛的节奏来了，等红蜘蛛放开他时，他还楞楞的张着嘴，因接吻而分泌出的多余的电解液不受控制的流下，顺着嘴唇滴落到了大黄蜂的胸甲上。

红蜘蛛扯出一个笑容，伸手把小机子拉近了，在自己面前固定好姿势。还沉浸在红蜘蛛高超吻技中晕晕乎乎的小机子脑模块还没反应过来，身体已经按照以前的习惯自觉地张开了。顺着大黄蜂张开的大腿，红蜘蛛可以看到对方湿润的一塌糊涂的接口，那里的保护叶片还没能完全闭合上，透过缝隙，依稀可见内里颜色漂亮的甬道内壁。

红蜘蛛眯了下暗红的光学镜，他感受到自己身下的输出管已经充能完毕，于是决定不再忍耐，立刻就拆了眼前这个淫乱的小炉渣。此时大黄蜂也反应过来自己做了什么，他望着红蜘蛛讪笑一声后就想把腿重新闭上，结果被飞行者轻而易举地制止了。战斗机压制住了小汽车，对身下的人说道:

“这都是你自找的。”

说着，他缓缓地把输出管推入大黄蜂体内。

大型机和小型机的体型差很大，即使因为多次的拆卸大黄蜂已经习惯了红蜘蛛的体型，但是拆卸时还是得慢慢来，否则一个不小心可能就会完成关节错位等问题。这时候红蜘蛛就发挥出其空中战机的超长耐力和优秀技巧了，他慢慢地深入着，一丝不苟地贴合着内壁，时不时还伸手拍拍大黄蜂的脑袋，仿佛在安抚受惊的宠物。

“呜……呜啊！”

输出管在大黄蜂体内缓慢但坚定地推进着，输出管带来的惊人热量和对接处饱胀的感觉逼的大黄蜂直想哭。已经连续过载了三次的小机子终于体会到拆卸的坏处了——他快被这过量的快感搞得晕过去了！他想喊停，但看到身上飞行者饱含掠夺性的目光就怎么都不敢说出口。飞行者的这个样子是他所没见过的，小机子意识到，自己接下来或许不会太好过。

终于，红蜘蛛完全进入了大黄蜂的体内。他放开了一直压制着不让大黄蜂动弹的双手，大黄蜂立刻紧张地想要开口说话，却不想被口中过多的电解液呛了一下。

红蜘蛛的输出管被小机子的甬道紧紧的吸吮包裹着。感受着大黄蜂体内温暖紧致的触感，侵略者忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。

“小蜂，你夹的我真紧啊……”

大黄蜂因为这个不常见的亲昵称呼而浑身打了个颤。然而更糟糕的是，他意识到红蜘蛛此时正处于一种特别兴奋的状态——胆小怕事的小汽车已经开始想着要怎么逃跑才能不被拆死在充电床上了。

红蜘蛛没有让大黄蜂胡思乱想太久。他双手握住大黄蜂的腰，缓慢地把输出管拔了出去，接着突然发力，猛地把输出管捅了个底，重重地撞上了大黄蜂的油箱垫片。

大黄蜂放空的思绪被这一下猛地打断，他扯着发声器尖叫起来。剧烈的快感夹杂着轻微的疼痛如潮水般迎面扑来，大黄蜂被冲击地光学镜映照出的事物都模糊了。仿佛全世界都天旋地转起来，唯一清晰的只有接口处传来的快感。

“红、嗯啊红蜘蛛！呜，红蜘蛛！”

被喊叫者没有开口，只是以愈发凶狠的撞击抽插来回应身下人的话。

小机子觉得自己的油箱都快被顶破了。飞行者每一下都毫不留情地撞上小机子的油箱垫片，不论大黄蜂怎么叫喊，怎么哭着求饶，他都紧紧地抱着大黄蜂不放手，全神贯注地把近乎可怕的快感施加于大黄蜂。

大黄蜂被过度的快感搞得全身线路都在噼里啪啦地响，他甚至觉得自己的对接区域都已经开始冒火花。他已经喊不动了，再喊下去估计发声器都要被撕裂了。他只能无助地捉住红蜘蛛的手，祈祷他能良心发现动作轻柔一点，然后无望地被红蜘蛛一下又一下地带至过载。

感受到身下机子的颤抖和甬道的骤然紧缩，红蜘蛛不悦地停了下来。他不满地敲了敲大黄蜂的头雕，拖长语调道:

“你怎么又一个人先去了？或许我应该好好给你上几堂课，锻炼锻炼你的耐力，教会你懂得尊重你的床上伴侣。”

“啧……听不到吗？呵，小型机！可别怪我没提醒你，我是不会停下来放过你的。”

说完，红蜘蛛一个挺腰，重新在小机子体内冲撞起来。不得不说过载后的大黄蜂的体内真的很棒，无比的紧致和敏感，红蜘蛛随便在里面做点动作就立刻把他吸吮的紧紧的，简直是为红蜘蛛特制的美味。

对比某位飞机，小黄车就没有那么好的感受了。过载过后的身体本来就是最敏感和最脆弱的，经不起一点挑拨和逗弄，更何况现在这样的激烈拆卸。红蜘蛛还恶意地在大黄蜂体内释放着微弱的电流，刺激着小机子的机体，大黄蜂觉得自己要死了。

“红蜘蛛……对不起对不起对不起我错了！！呜啊……求你……嗯啊！放过我！我要不行了——”

小黄车抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，清洁液蓄满了蓝色的光学镜，然后顺着脸颊啪嗒啪嗒地落下。见到此情此景的红蜘蛛终于无奈地放柔了态度，他低下头，蹭了蹭对方头上的小角，低声劝诱道:

“再等等，再忍耐一下。乖，好孩子。”

一边说着，红蜘蛛一边亲吻上他的光学镜。大黄蜂可怜巴巴地吱啊了一声，顺从地贴上来让对方安抚自己。随着一下又一下的顶弄，红蜘蛛觉得自己慢慢接近了过载的边缘。他又看了眼泪眼朦胧的小机子，低下头吻了吻对方的唇角，然后发狠地顶撞起来。最后那下他直接撞开了大黄蜂的油箱垫片，在大黄蜂的忘我呻吟与尖叫声中把满满的次级交换液全部注入对方的次级油箱中。

轻轻抚摸着小情人被自己的交换液撑得鼓鼓的腹部，红蜘蛛餍足地在抱紧了对方。大黄蜂光学镜紧闭，他一拆完就下线了，想必是今天一天的拆卸和快感体验已经超出了他的承受范围。红蜘蛛一边欣赏起平时吵闹喧嚣的情人安静的睡姿，一边安排起待会的工作。

只希望这次的惩罚能让小家伙长长教训，以后不要再惹他生气了。


End file.
